Young
"Young & Punchy" is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry. It aired on ABC Family on July 30, 2014. Plot Josh wants to hire computer genius Cooper Finley , but an awkward incident with Gabi leads Josh to punching Cooper rather than hiring him. Now Gabi is determined to make things right between them, leading to a different kind of spark between her and Cooper. Meanwhile, Elliot and Yolanda each scheme to be the first person to try out the fancy new bathtub Josh had installed. Episode Summary The episode starts out with Sofia coming home from work and telling Gabi that Jon's husband from Sofia's job offered them a job at THE PETTING ZOO. Gabi denies, but Sofia tells Gabi that it's what they do in the weekends, but now they'll get paid $500 and then Gabi quickly takes the job. In the next scene, Yolanda and Elliot are looking at a bath tub catalog when Josh comes down and tells them to put the catalogue away and also mentions that no one will use the tub before Caroline. Josh starts talking about Cooper Finley how he wants to hire him because he is such a great hacker and he wants him to work for him. Gabi then invites them to come to the The ZOO on Saturday when Sofia and Gabi are working there. And that she'll get them on the VIP list. The next day Sofia and Gabi are seen dancing in The ZOO. Thy offer drink to everyone and they make money. Josh then calls Gabi to introduce her to Cooper. When Cooper sees her he becomes inpresed how rich Josh is that he has his own courbet. Josh then tells him that he can be rich to and then gives him an opportunity to start working for him. Cooper takes the job. Gabi then came along and she tried to take a picture of this awesome moment. But then her phone broke and Cooper fixed it. Then he started to trash talk Josh and they got into a fight . Cooper accidentally makes Gabi lose her drinks and starts cleaning up her boobs when Josh clearly doesn't want Cooper all over Gabi so Josh punches Cooper and Cooper immediately leaves. Josh is trying to take a nap when he thinks he's so hungover that he hears pounding and then Yolanda explains that it's the man fixing the bath tub. Josh sees the ice tea Yolanda carries and wants to take it but Yolanda tells him that it's for the man fixing bth tub. Gabi comes and offers Josh some food, but he doesn't want it so Gabi eats it because she's starving. Elliot shows Josh a card to Cooper that he should sign, but Josh says that he does not wanna sign it. The next scene shows Yolanda and Elliot in the bathroom standing next to the bath tub. Yolanda suggests that they both gets out before one of them does something stupid. So then they together slowly go away from the bathroom. Later is Gabi seen knocking on Cooper's door with some food from Josh and Gabi tells Cooper that Josh is sorry for what he did. Cooper invites her in and they start to talk and Gabi invites him over for dinner in the evening. Cooper gets surprised that he actually had the nervs to do that. Cooper then tells Gabi that he's actually the one who needs to appologise to her and he tells her he bought her a website Gabi got happy and she tries to convince him to come to the dinner. Cooper then agrees. In the evening Gabi was preparing dinner for Josh and Cooper who was coming over soon. Josh came down stairs feeling a lot better then before. He told Gabi he can't wait to eat because he's hungry. Gabi then told him that's good because they're having company. Josh got surprised and then asked if they are. A door bell ringed and Gabi went to open on her way she told Josh that it's Cooper and he's here to appolgosie what happened the other night. Cooper then entered and he nicley greeted Gabi but then he looked at Josh not very nicley and only said his name. Josh and Cooper then started to argue again and Gabi tried to calm things down by offering nachos. Then she demonstrate how easy is to appologise and Josh and Cooper then did appologise to each other. Cooper then asked Josh if that job is still on the table and Josh said yes and then Cooper got his job back. Josh told him that he always needs to go with his gut so Cooper then told him that he's gonna listen him on that and then he stood up and he asked Gabi out. She said yes but Josh said no. So Josh asked Cooper to wait on the teracee with the nachos so him and Gabi could talk. Then they talked about Gabi not dating Cooper then they agreed that she would not date Cooper. They got back to doing their business but they forgot about Cooper who was still waiting outside and it was very cold. The next day Gabi talked to Sofia about how Josh doesn't want him to date Cooper but she wants to because he's cute and she kind of likes him. Sofia told her that hundred precent of her relationships have failed. Gabi told her she knows and that she wants to that one to fail too. Then they made a deal that on a date they will try to talk all the bad things about each other so they would not like each other anymore. Later on Gabi and Cooper's dated. Gabi started to talk bad things about herself and Cooper then started that too. When the power got out Cooper pluget his phone and he told Gabi that now he likes her even more and then they kissed. The next day Elliot came by Yolanda and he asked her why is she reading owner maniual for the new thub. Yolanda told him that she would know how to clean it. Then he told him to keep walking an that there's nothing to see there. Cooper then came to Josh's apartment. Josh told him that he's about to go run but he'll go to get the contract for him. Gabi then came along and she told Cooper that she thinks that is not a great idea for them to go out. He agreed but then they kissed again. Josh then came along and he told that he forgot the contract in the car. Cooper and Gabi continued to kiss. Elliot then came and he looked for Josh. Gabi pulled Cooper upstairs. In the bathroom Yolanda was cooming in to get her bath but Josh saw her and he asked her what is she doing in his bathroom. Then she asked him what is he doing in his bathroom. She lied that she was gonna clean the bath tub for Caroline. Josh told her he needs her downstairs. Gabi and Cooper are seen behind the door then they kissed again. On the end Yolanda was talking to Josh and she was wishing him a safe trip. She opened the thub. Meanwhile Elliot was downstairs talking to Josh. He wished him a good flight and he lied he is going home now. He got his thub app and he opened it. Then Elliot went into the bathroom and he got his clothes off and he got into the bathtub. When he saw Yolanda in and she saw him they screamed and then they tossed with champagne to never ever teling anyone about this. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Guest cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooperhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=138743 *John Roderick Davidson as Male Costumer Title & Production Production *First episode with two writers. *Filming for this episode started on May 27, 2014https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/471406286752333824 *Filming for this episode wrapped on May 31, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/opcT_1KgvW/?modal=true *Table read was on May 26, 2014. Title *Josh punches Cooper that's why the title is Punchy. Locations *Sofia and Gabi's apartment *Josh's apartment *The ZOO *Cooper's apartment Trivia *Cooper's age is reveald. He's 23. *Cooper and Gabi start dating. *Yolanda and Elliot get in the thub together. *Josh needs 90 minutes to run 10 miles. *Josh gets jealous of Gabi and Cooper. *Star Wars is referenced in this episode. Dishes #Marshmallows #Hamburger and fries. #Nachos #Star Wars Themed Pastry Treats Featured music *CM French (theme song) Quotes Transcript Promo & Sneak Peeks Gallery |-|Promotional= Đ.jpg Young and Hungry - Episode 1.jpeg đđ.jpg đđđ.jpg đđđđ.jpg đđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđ.jpg ži.jpg žžu8.jpg žžž0.jpg žžžž0.jpg žžžžž0.jpg žžžžžž0.jpg žžžžžžž0.jpg ć.jpg ćć.jpg ććć.jpg ćććć.jpg ććććć.jpg ćććććć.jpg ććććććć.jpg ćććććććć.jpg ććććććććć.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Aired Episodes